eragorn
by kocken25
Summary: de liefde van murthag
1. Chapter 1

Eragon

Murtagh ging terug naar het kasteel. Hij zag Galbatrox uit zijn slaapkamer komen. Hij liet niet merken dat hij hem gezien had. Toen hij hem tegen kwam in de gang. Hij hoefde niet te rapporteren dus ging hij gelijk naar zijn kamer. Toen hij de deur open deed zag hij April op zijn bed liggen. Ze was een boek aan het lezen. Toen ze de deur open hoorde gaan keek ze op en toen ze Murtagh zag staan keek ze opgelucht. Ze zag dat hij gewond was en ze gebaarde dus dat hij op het bed moest komen zitten. Hij keek haar opgelucht aan toen hij zag dat ze niets mankeerde. Toen ging hij op het bed zitten zodat April bij zijn wonden kon komen. Ze trok aan zijn tuniek om beter naar zijn wonden te kunnen kijken. April wreef met haar handen over zijn borstkast. Murtagh leunde achterover zodat ze er beter bij kon komen. April's handen werden hoe langer ze zijn wonden verzorgde strelende zijn huid. Toen keek ze omhoog naar zijn ogen en ze zag een ongekende honger in zijn ogen. Toen leunde ze naar hem toe en zoende ze hem langdurig. Ze had hem gemist. Ze maakte strelende bewegingen over zijn borst. Ze duwde hem zachtjes op het bed en ging half op hem liggen. Ze legde haar been over zijn benen heen en kroop op zijn schoot en ze ging met haar heupen op de zijne zitten. Toen boog ze zich naar hem toe en zoende hem weer. Zijn handen gleden over haar heupen en omklemde ze. Hij duwde zich omhoog op zijn ellebogen en beter toegang te krijgen tot haar mond. Ze zoende heftig en hij gleed met zijn handen naar boven. Zijn handen geleden naar haar borsten en April holde haar rug om hem beter toegang te geven voor zijn handen. Zijn handen verkende haar lichaam en ze kreunde. Ze wreef met haar lichaam tegen hem aan. Murtagh trok haar tegen hem aan en April gleed met haar handen naar de naad van zijn broek. Murtagh kreunde van verwachting en hij duwde zijn heupen iets omhoog. Op hetzelfde moment duwde April haar heupen naar benenden en dat veroorzaakte een geweldige wrijving. April begon steeds meer met haar heupen tegen de zijne aan. Het voelde zo goed. Toen trok aan zijn broek en hij duwde zijn heupen omhoog zodat ze zijn broek uit kon trekken. Hij lag nu naakt voor haar maar April had al haar kleren nog aan. Murtagh begon aan haar trui te trekken en April trok de trui over haar hoofd uit. Murtagh begon met zijn handen haar borsten te strelen. Op antwoord van zijn strelingen duwde ze haar heupen tegen de zijne aan. Ze begonnen elkaar weer te zoenen. Toen duwde ze haar heupen omhoog zodat hij haar broek ook uit kon doen. Toen ook haar kleren uit waren toen duwde hij haar van zich af, zodat ze onder hem lag. Toen duwde hij haar benen uit elkaar en nestelde zich tussen haar benen. April sloeg haar benen om zijn heupen heen en trok hem tegen haar aan. Murtagh kreunde toen ze weer met haar heupen tegen hem aan begon te wrijven. Toen hij het bijna niet meer uithield duwde hij haar benen verder uit elkaar en drong bij haar binnen. April kreunde van genot toen ze hem in haar voelde. Toen beginnen ze met elkaar in een ritme te bewegen. Hun ademhaling werden 1. Ze bleven bewegen toen ze samen hun hoogtepunt bereikte. Murtagh gleed van April af toen ze weer op adem waren gekomen. April krulde tegen hem aan en ze zuchtte van genoegen om gewoon tegen hem aan te kruipen. Ze viel in slaap met het geluid van zijn rusting ademhaling en het rustig kloppen van zijn hart.


	2. Chapter 2

De volgende morgen

April werd wakker toen ze strelende handen op haar lichaam voelde. Ze rekte zich langzaam uit omdat, ze dacht dat het Mutough was duwde ze de handen niet weg. Maar ze voelde dat de handen wat ruwer waren. Ze deed haar ogen open en keek in de ogen van Gabatorix. April duwde de handen van hem weg en trok de dekens over zich heen. Ze keek hem woedend aan. Ze probeerde Murtagh te bereiken. Ze voelde dat hij ver weg was. April keek Galbatorix aan. "Wat wil je van me" Galbatorix zijn ogen gleden over haar lichaam heen. April voelde zich ineenkeer vies. Ze probeerde zo goed mogelijk haar kleding te vinden en aan te trekken. Galbatorix volgde al haar bewegingen. April voelde alleen maar walging voor de man die voor haar bed stond. Ze hield van Murtagh en ze wist dat Galbatox haar gebruikte om Murtagh in zijn macht te houden. Ze wou alleen dat er een andere manier zou zijn om te ontsnappen. Sinds Murtagh erachter was gekomen dat Eragon zijn broer was had hij aan niets anders kunnen denken. Ze had Murtagh verteld dat ze achter hem aan zou komen toen hij was ontsnapt aan de invloed van Galbatorix. Maar Galbatorix had haar te pakken gekregen en ze had de littekens er nog van wat hij haar toen had aangedaan. Ze wou niet dat Murtagh weer aan de genade van hem was overgeleverd, maar het lot had blijkbaar andere plannen voor hun in petto. Ze wist dat Murtagh van Eragon hield, het was tenslotte zijn broertje. Ze wist dat er nog maar 1 ding te doen was om Murtagh uit de klauwen van Galbatorix te redden en dat was ontsnappen. Ze moest zo ver mogelijk hier vandaan zien te komen. Ze wist dat Murtagh pas kon ontsnappen als zijzelf buiten gevaar was. April moest naar Eragon gaan en hem uitleggen hoe alles in elkaar zat. Ze moest de hoop hebben dat hij naar haar zou luisteren en dat ze samen Galbatorix konden verslaan. Dan zouden ze pas samen kunnen leven en zou hun kind in vrede opgroeien. April was geen mens. Dan zou je al lang kunnen zien dat ze in verwachting was. Ze was nu al 4 maanden zwanger van het kind van Murtagh. Ze had het hem nog niet verteld. Het zou zijn verzet breken en dan zou alles verloren zijn, omdat hij niet zou willen dat haar iets zou overkomen. Galbatorix keek haar aan als een man die elk moment haar zou kunnen bespringen. Dat zou haar kans zijn. Ze wist dat het overgebleven ei voor haar bedoeld was. Ze weigerde om voor Galbatorix te werken dus had ze het ei nog maar een paar keer gezien. Ze wist alleen wel waar het ei verstopt was. Galbatorix kwam dichter naar haar toe. Hij wist niet dat April ook krachtig was. Ze had de kracht van een volleerde ruiter, zo zat haar ras in elkaar. Nu ze het kind van een ruiter droeg was ze alleen nog maar machtiger geworden. Ze zou pas toeslaan als hij dichter bij haar was. Dan zou ze naar het ei gaan en er vandoor gaan. Galbatorix zou niet weten wat hem zou overkomen. Galbatorix kwam steeds dichter bij. "Vrouw. Heb je al besloten of je, je bij mij aansluit. Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat je alles krijgt wat je hartje je maar begeert." "Ik wil dat je Murtagh vrij laat. Ik wil dat je, je macht neerlegt en ik wil dat je sterft. Denk je dat je dat zou willen doen?" Galbatorix keek haar woedend aan. En viel haar aan met magie. Dit was het moment waar April op had gewacht. Ze gebruikte zijn magie en kaatste zijn aanval terug, niet zonder hem eerst sterker te maken. Het lukte Galbatorix was zo verrast dat ze ook magie gebruikte, dat hij niet eer op tijd de aanval kon blokkeren. De aanval raakte hem recht in zijn borst en hij viel bewusteloos neer. April wist niet hoeveel tijd ze nog had, maar ze reageerde onmiddellijk. Ze rende naar de ruimte met het ei. Ze pakte het op en ze rende naar de deur. Ze volgde de weg en kwam uit bij de stallen daar aangekomen pakte ze het eerste paard dat ze maar kon vinden en reed alsof ze de duivel op haar hielen had zitten.


	3. Chapter 3

De vlucht

April wist niet wat ze moest doen met het ei. Ze wist dat het voor haar bestemd was, maar ze wist niet of ze moest wachten voordat het uit was gekomen. Ze had net besloten dat ze zou wachten tot het ei was uitgekomen toen ze ineens een gekraak hoorde. Ze keek naar beneden en ze zag dat uit het ei een witte draak kwam. Hij was prachtig. Ze wou de draak aanraken en toen verbond de draak zich met April zoals ze ook bij Eragon en Murtagh hadden gedaan. Alleen groeide haar draak sneller, omdat het nodig was. April raakte de snuit van haar draak aan. Toen voelde ze de stem van haar draak in haar hoofd. _Mijn naam is Hunter. Ik weet dat we niet veel tijd hebben dus moeten we doen wat er van ons verwacht wordt. _April knikte. Toen voelde ze ineens een vrouw die hulp nodig had. Ze was gevangen genomen door de ra'zac. "We moeten haar helpen. Ze zal onze enige weg zijn om bij Eragon te komen en Murtagh terug te krijgen." _Mee eens laten we dus maar vliegen en de vrouw zo snel mogelijk helpen._ April steeg op Hunter en ze vlogen naar de schuilplaats van de ra'zac. Toen ze daar aankwamen besloten ze dat ze gewoon binnen zouden dringen en de vrouw redde met geweld. April zag de vrouw zitten in een kerker. De ra'zac waren niet aanwezig. "Je hoeft niet bang te zijn. We zijn hier om je te bevrijden. Mijn naam is Apri. Wat is jou naam?" De vrouw keek haar eerst een beetje angstig aan en toen leek het dat ze had besloten dat ze April kon vertrouwen. "Mijn naam is Katerina. Hoe heb je mij gevonden? Heeft Roran jullie gestuurd?" "Ik ken geen Roran. Maar ik heb je gevonden, omdat je ziel om hulp riep. Ik denk niet dat dit de plaats is om dit te bespreken. Het is beter dat we er nu vandoor gaan voordat de ra'zac terug komen." April bood Katerina haar hand aan en Katerina accepteerde hem. April brak de ketting en samen rende ze naar de kant waar April had gevraagd aan Hunter of hij daar zou blijven wachten. Katerina bleef stil staan toen ze de draak zag staan. "Kom op er is nu geen kans meer om te bedenken. Wil je soms weer terug naar de ra'zac. Dan zie je Roran nooit meer terug." April was ondertussen op de draak geklommen. Ze bood Katerina haar hand aan en die accepteerde hem. Samen klommen ze op de draak en ze vlogen weg. _We zullen nu naar de Varden moeten gaan. Ze zullen onze hulp nodig hebben. We weet hoe Murtagh is als hij boos is. Ik denk dat Galbatox hem wel iets heeft gezegd waardoor hij de Varden aanvalt en dan zullen ze ons niet meer willen helpen._ April was het eens met Hunter en ze vlogen zo snel ze konden richting de Varden.


	4. Chapter 4

Murtagh

Murtagh kwam terug van de taak die Galbatorix hem had opgestuurd. Hij vond het raar dat hij zo vroeg al iets moest gaan doen. Hij deed het ook alleen maar omdat hij april veilig wou stellen. Hij had zijn eed in de oude taal uitgesproken alleen om haar te beschermen. Ze hadden afgesproken dat de eed zou worden verbroken als haar iets zou overkomen. Hij had een steeds vreemder gevoel in zijn maag dat er iets vreselijks verkeerd was gegaan. Hij kon April niet meer voelen. Hij wist niet wat er was gebeurd, maar altijd kon hij haar voelen. Ook al was ze gestraft door Galbatorix. Murtagh spoorde Torn aan om sneller te vliegen. Toen ze aankwamen in het kasteel werd het gevoel alleen maar sterker. Hij ging dus niet eerst rapporteren hoe het was verlopen, maar hij ging gelijk naar zijn slaapkamer. Hij hoopte dat April gewoon op hun bed zou liggen. Wat hij zag deed het bloed in zijn aderen bevriezen. Er lag veel bloed op hun bed. En een lok haar van April, daar langs lag een voorwerp dat alleen van Eragon had kunnen zijn. Als hij beter had gekeken had hij kunnen zien dat het niet van Eragon had kunnen zijn, maar van Galbatorix. Hij ging niet meer naar de troonzaal maar ging gelijk naar Torn. Hij zou Eragon een lesje leren dat hij niet snel meer zou vergeten. Galbatorix zag Murtagh het kasteel doorstormen en hij wist dat zijn plan was gelukt.

Eragon

Eragon was met Arya en met Narnusela aan het bespreken hoe ze het beste het reik konden aanvallen toen hij een machtige brul hoorde van een draak. Eragon rende gelijk uit de tent hij zag dat zijn neef Roran ook uit de tent was komen lopen. Eragon had niet verwacht dat Murtagh aan zou vallen als er zoveel magisters waren. Maar hij had zich blijkbaar vergist. De Varden waren pijlen naar de draak aan het afvuren toen ze doorhadden dat ze weer werden aangevallen. "Eragon kom naar buiten jij lafaard! Hoe durf je een weerloze vrouw te doden in haar slaap! Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat er niets meer van de overblijft!" Toen Eragon iets wou zeggen vielen de magisters hem en zijn draak aan. De draak viel met een harde knal op de grond neer. Murtagh viel op de grond en hij probeerde met al zijn kracht om weer omhoog te komen. Zijn draak was net zo als hij aan de grond genageld door magie. Hij probeerde omhoog te komen maar het lukt niet toen gebeurde er iets was Eragon niet had verwacht Murtagh begon te huilen. Saphira was naast Eragon komen staan toen ze Murtagh had horen schreeuwen. Eragon wist niet hoe hij moest reageren op zo'n emotie die Murtagh liet zien. Hij huilde of hij net iemand had verloren die de wereld voor hem betekende. Roran legde ineens zijn hand op Eragon zijn schouder en Eragon keek hem ineens aan. Hij las in de ogen van Roran dezelfde pijn die hij wist die in zijn ogen ook te lezen was. Toen liep Eragon naar Murtagh toe en knielde bij hem neer. Toen Murtagh dat voelde probeerde hij naar hem uit te halen. Maar Eragon bleef uit zijn bereik toen deed hij iets wat hij nooit had verwacht dat hij zou doen. Hij omhelsde Murtagh hij liet hem huilen op zijn schouder. Toen Murtagh was uitgehuild toen viel hij in slaap in Eragon zijn armen. "Laat hem naar mijn tent brengen en leg hem op mijn bed. Laat de magie niet los op hem we weten niet wat er is gebeurd en hij kan zich altijd nog tegen ons keren." De soldaten gehoorzaamde hem en pakte Murtagh ruw op en gooide hem op het bed. Roran wist dat Eragon niet wist wat hij moest doen nu hij wist dat Murtagh zijn broer was. Hij hield van hem ook al kende hij hem niet zo goed als Roran. Roran wist diep van binnen dat het goed was dat Eragon nu wist wie hij was en dat Murtagh goed voor hem zou kunnen zorgen als ze dichter bij elkaar zouden komen. Saphira keek naar de rode draak die ook aan het vechten tegen de magie die hem tegen de grond hield. _Misschien is het beter als je aan Murtagh vraagt wat er aan de hand is. Hij zou kunnen zeggen waarom hij ons aanviel. Waarom hij zo van streek is. _"Ja dat is een goed idee. We zullen met hem gaan praten en als het me niet bevalt zullen we hem moeten doden." Roran schrok dat Eragon dat zo zei maar hij liet niets blijken.


	5. Chapter 5

In de tent

Murtagh werd wakker en hij voelde dat hij zich niet kon bewegen. Eerst dacht hij dat hij weer bij Galbatorix was en dat hij hem dwong om iets te doen wat hij niet wou doen. Zijn tweede gedachte was hoe het met April was meestal was ze aan het proberen om hem los te maken. Toen zag hij in zijn ooghoeken dat de tentflap omhoog gingen en dat Eragon en een jongen die Eragon leek de tent binnen kwamen lopen. Hij probeerde om Eragon weer aan te vallen. Hij wist niet hoe hij het kasteel was binnen gekomen en hoe hij April gedood had, maar dat maakte niet uit hij zou ervoor boeten. "Ik zou maar niet teveel bewegen je doet jezelf alleen maar meer pijn." Murtagh keek hem woedend aan. "Wat is er gebeurd dat je al het redelijk denken laat varen en mij zomaar aanvalt. Je weet dat je dit niet zou kunnen winnen. Je tekende je eigen doodverklaring." Murtagh probeerde nog 1 keer om los te komen en liet zichzelf toen tegen de bedpost rusten toen het geen enkel effect had. "Wat is er gebeurd?" "Doe maar niet alsof je het niet weet! Je hebt haar vermoord! Klootzak! Hoe voelt het om een vrouw te vermoorden die zich niet kan verdedigen? Hoe heb je het kunnen doen hoe?" Toen hij de woorden had geschreeuwd brak hij weer in tranen uit. Eragon wist niet wat er aan de hand was. Hoe zou hij kunnen denken dat Eragon een vrouw zou kunnen vermoorden. Hij wist niet wat er was gebeurd hij wist alleen dat hij het niet had gedaan. "Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt. Wie zou ik volgens jou moeten hebben vermoord?" Murtagh sprak geen woord meer en ze wisten dat het geen nut meer had. Het enige wat er nu nog te doen was, was wachten totdat hij wist hoe het precies in elkaar zat.


	6. Chapter 6

April

_We zijn er bijna April. Weet je zeker dat ze ons niet aanvallen als we zomaar aan komen vliegen. Het liefst zou ik niet neergeschoten willen worden."_ "Je hebt gelijk als je nu een paar meter van de plek land dan lopen we het stuk wel. Dan weten ze tenminste dat we geen gevaar zijn." Hunter gehoorzaamde onmiddellijk. Ze lande een stuk van het camp af. April hielp Katerina van de draak af en ze liepen het stuk naar het camp. Toen ze in de buurt van het camp waren werden ze ineens omsingeld door een groep mensen. Hunter gromde dreigend. Ze werden door de mannen naar de tent van Eragon gebracht. Het was een toeval dat Eragon en Roran net de tent uitkwamen toen zij naar de tent werden gebracht. Roran slaakte een gesmoorde kreet toen hij Katerina naast April zag staan. Katerina zag Roran en ze rende naar hem toe. Hij omhelsde haar en bleef haar maar zoenen. Hij was zo blij dat ze weer bij hem terug was. De mannen keken met een open mond naar het spektakel wat voor hun ogen afspeelde. April kon het niet helpen om te lachen toen ze zag hoe Roran en Katerina op elkaar reageerde. Het herinnerde zich aan haar en Murtagh. Soms hadden ze geen tijd gehad om bij de slaapkamer te komen en hadden ze het gewoon de in gang gedaan of in de open lucht. Ze miste hem, maar dit was de enige reden om het terug te krijgen. Katerina maakte zich los van Roran en omhelsde toen Eragon. Ze was ook blij om hem te zien. Ze kon niet geloven dat hij zo erg was veranderd. Ze hoorde ineens een subtiel kuchje en toen wist ze dat haar nieuwe vriendin nog steeds omsingeld was met speren. "Willen jullie alsjeblieft jullie wapens laten zakken. Ze is degene die me gered heeft en ze is ook nog zwanger dus het is niet verstandig om haar zo lang te laten staan. En tenslotte is ze ook een ruiter." De mannen keken haar waakzaam aan.

Het verhaal van April

Ze wouden de wapens nog niet laten zakken toen ineens Arya aan kwam lopen en April begroette met een hartelijkheid die ze niet van de elf hadden verwacht. "April? Oh mijn god." Dat was het enige wat ze kon uitbrengen toen ze April omhelsde. Eragon zijn mond viel open en Saphira moest hem herinneren dat hij vliegen zou vangen als hij zijn mond niet dicht zou doen. Arya liep April los. "Ik kan niet geloven dat je nog leeft. Ik dacht dat Galbatorix je helle stam had uitgeroeid en dat je dood was." "Nee Arya dat is niet gebeurd. Morzan had mij gezien en hij dacht dat ik wel een leuk speeltje voor hem zou zijn. Toen hij me mee nam naar het kasteel wou Galbatorix mij voor zichzelf hebben. Ik wilde natuurlijk niet meewerken en toen Murtagh oud genoeg was vond hij mij in een kerker. Hij heeft mij bevrijd uit de kerker en heeft daar duur voor moeten boeten. Galbatorix martelde hem niet alleen lichamelijk maar ook fysiek. Toen had hij hem gewoon in zijn troonzaal laten liggen. Ik had toen besloten om voor hem te zorgen. Ik heb zijn wonden verzorgd en begon hem steeds beter te kennen. Hij haatte zijn vader en wat hij had gedaan. Hij wist dat hij nooit veilig zou zijn als de mensen wisten dat hij Morzan zijn zoon was. Ik leerde hem kennen hoe hij was. Samen met zijn leermeester heb ik hem leren vechten en hoe hij mensen moest genezen. Ik weet niet wat er gebeurd is, maar op een gegeven moment zei hij dat hij van me was gaan houden." Toen April dat had gezegd zag ze dat Arya even naar Eragon keek en ze wist dat Arya met hetzelfde zat. Eragon had tot nu toe nog niets gezegd. Hij greep elke kans aan om meer over zijn broer te leren. "In het begin wist ik niet hoe ik moest reageren. Ik was op hem gesteld dat wist ik zeker. Of ik van hem hield wist ik nog niet. Hij was gekwetst dat ik niet zei dat ik ook van hem hield. Het probleem was dat ik het gewoon niet wist. Hij kwam s' avonds laat terug hij leefde nog maar net en toen kwam ik erachter dat ik ook van hem hield. Het was eerst een schok voor me om erachter te komen, maar later accepteerde ik het. Ik heb het hem niet gelijk verteld, toen het nodig was heb ik het tegen hem gezegd. Ik wou dat hij zou ontsnappen. Dat hij een eigen leven zou moeten leven dat hij weg moest gaan uit de schaduw van zijn vader. De enige reden dat hij dat heeft gedaan is, omdat ik hem dwong. Anders zou hij nooit zijn broertje hebben ontmoet."

De baby

Ze lachte even naar Eragon en hij kon niets anders doen dan terug naar haar lachen. Hij wist niet hoe het kwam maar hij mocht haar. Het was niet alleen de rede dat ze ook een ruiter was en dat ze aan zijn kant stond. Ze had iets wat vrede over hem heen bracht. Toen hij iets wou zeggen greep ze ineen naar haar buik en schreeuwde ze het uit van de pijn. "Het is tijd." Katerina reageerde gelijk ze maakte zich los van Roran en rende naar April toe. "Kook wat water. Jij breng me naar het bed wat het dichtste bij is." De mannen begonnen te rennen om te voldoen aan de eisen die Katerina stelde. Toen iemand haar wou helpen om naar het bed te komen weigerde ze hulp en liep er zelf naar toe. Arya kon het niet helpen om te lachen. Ze kende April al heel lang en ze wist dat ze pas als het echt nodig was hulp zou vragen. Katerina verdween met een paar vrouwen in de tent. Het duurde een aantal uur maar toen hoorde ze ineens een baby huilen. Een paar minuten later kwam Katerina met een baby de tent uit. Ze liep met de baby naar Hunter. Hunter leek net een trotse vader die zelf een kind had gekregen. De draak raakte het kind met zijn neus aan en het kind strekte zijn hand uit om de draak aan te raken. Dat betekende dat de draak haar erkende als een kind van een ruiter en dat zij later ook een ruiter zou zijn. Het kind zou een ei van een draak krijgen. Een uur later kwam April lopend de tent uit of ze net niet een kind had gekregen. Ze nam het kind over van Katerina. "Ik zal mijn kind Esperanza noemen." Arya knikte goedkeurend. "Ik zou nou wel eens willen weten hoe jij zwanger bent geworden." April kon het niet laten om Arya te plagen. "Nou Arya als een man en een vrouw elkaar leuk vinden of van elkaar houden dan willen ze nog wel eens samen in een bed belanden." "Je weet dat ik dat niet bedoelde."

Einde van het verhaal

April kon het niet laten om even te lachen. "Oké ik zal mijn verhaal afmaken. Ik weet niet wat er precies is gebeurd tussen jullie. Ik weet alleen dat hij heel blij was dat hij jou had ontmoet. Hij leerde hoe het leven kon zijn door jouw ogen. Hij werd vrienden met je en hij begon je te respecteren als een persoon. Toen brachten ze hem terug zonder kleding hij was er slecht aan toe, dat weet ik nog. Hij was bewusteloos. Toen hij naar een paar dagen waker werd was het eerste wat hij deed is huilen voor wat hij had verloren. Twee mannen martelde hem de hele tijd dat hij aan het herstelen was. Ze braken zijn verzet. Ik weet niet hoe ik het heb gedaan maar ik heb hem beschermd tegen de mannen. Toen de dag aanbrak dat Galbatorix hem uit zijn kamer sleurde samen met mij. Hij duwde een mes op mijn strot en liet hem in de oude taal zweren dat hij hem trouw zou zijn. Hij was wel slim genoeg om te zweren dat als mij iets zou overkomen de eed verbroken zou zijn en hij zich tegen hem zou keren. Toen gaf Galbatorix hem zijn draak Torn en droeg hem op om met hem te trainen. Toen Galbatorix tevreden was liet hij hem jou aanvallen om zeker te zijn dat hij hem trouw was. Ik weet dat je, je goed verdedigd hebt, want hij was er slecht aan toe toen hij terug kwam van het gevecht. Hij wou het niet laten merken, maar hij was er kapot van dat hij tegen zijn broer had moeten vechten terwijl hij eigenlijk aan jouw zijde had moeten vechten."


	7. Chapter 7

De hereniging

Iedereen was stil toen April klaar was met vertellen. Ze snapte nu hoe Murtagh in elkaar zat. De dwergen konden hem nu vergeven, omdat hij gedwongen was die dingen te doen. "Jullie moeten me helpen om hem uit de klauwen van Galbatorix te redden. Hij is geen slecht mens hij is niet hetzelfde als Morzan. Hij haat zijn vader." Eragon keek Roran aan en toen de rest van de mensen die er waren. Ze knikte allemaal naar hem dat hij moest doen wat hij goed achtte. "We hoeven niet naar Galbatorix." April wou net wat zeggen toen Eragon zijn hand ophief dat hij nog niet was uitgesproken. "We hoeven niet naar Galbatorix, omdat Murtagh hier al is." April kon het niet geloven. Hij was hier hij was veilig. "Waar is hij?" Eragon vroeg aan een aantal mensen of ze Murtagh even wouden gaan halen. Saphira ging Torn halen. April hield haar kind vast en wiegde het zachtjes heen en weer. Een dwerg keek April aan "Als het niet te veel gevraagd is zou ik graag willen weten wat jij eigenlijk bent. Geen normaal mens zou na een geboorte al weer zo kunnen lopen alsof er niets is gebeurd." April lachte naar de dwerg "Natuurlijk ik dacht al wanneer komt de vraag. Ik had eerder verwacht dat de vraag van Eragon zou komen. Ik ben een amazone. Dat is een vrouw die net als draken gemaakt is door magie. Wij gebruiken geen magie wij zijn magie. We vechten net zo goed als niet beter dan mensen. Er zijn nog zo weinig mensen over van mijn soort dat ze bijna zijn vergeten. Net als draken zijn er nog maar een paar van mijn soort. Galbatorix wist niet dat ik magie kon gebruiken anders zou ik nooit ontsnapt zijn om me aan te sluiten bij jullie. Jullie zullen zien dat ik een waardige bondgenoot zal zijn en een machtige vijand voor mensen die mij bedreigen." De dwerg was tevreden met het antwoord en vroeg niets meer. Ze wachtte allemaal op Murtagh. April zag van een afstand al dat Torn aan kwam lopen met Saphira. Toen de draak Hunter zag kwam hij snel aanrennen. Torn zag toen April en het leek net of hij een onschuldige hondje was. Hij begin April hellemaal af te lebberen en hij behandelde de baby met een respect die ze alleen nog maar van Saphira hadden gezien. April was ook bij om Torn te zien. Toen hoorde ze een herrie van ver weg. Torn begon te grommen, want hij wist dat het over Murtagh ging, hij wist dat Murtagh zich tegen de bewakers verzette. Murtagh had April nog niet gezien dus toen ze hem eindelijk bij Eragon hadden zei hij gelijk "Wil je toch een einde aan mijn leven maken broertje, want ik zweer je dat als ik ooit vrij kom ik je zal doden door wat je haar hebt aangedaan." April was degene die op dat dreigement reageerde. "Waarom zou je, je broer willen doden. Hij heeft toch niets gedaan." Toen Murtagh de stem hoorde dacht hij dat hij hallucineerde. Hij keek April recht in de ogen aan en hij kon het niet geloven. "April?" hij vroeg het zo onzeker dat April haar kind aan Arya gaf en voor hem neerknielde. Murtagh kon zijn ogen niet geloven. Hij geloofde het pas toen April haar lippen op de zijne duwde. Hij trok aan zijn touwen om April in zijn armen te kunnen nemen. Eragon maakte een geluid en iedereen wist dat ze hun beter even alleen konden laten. Arya nam Esperanza mee zodat haar ouders even alleen met elkaar konden zijn.


	8. Chapter 8

Liefde

April hielp hem op zijn voeten en ze liepen naar de tent om daar wat privacy te hebben. April maakte eerst zijn armen los en toen zijn armen los waren toen nam hij haar in zijn armen. Hij zoende haar of zijn leven ervan af hing. Ze wist niet wat Galbatorix met hem had uitgevoerd, maar ze zou hem laten boeten voor alles wat hij hem had aangedaan. Murtagh nam haar geur in zich op om zich eraan te herinneren dat ze het echt was. Toen hij zeker wist dat zij het was. April voelde dat zijn handen haar rug begonnen te strelen en ze wist wat hij nodig had. Ze maakte haar truitje los en hij trok het over haar hoofd uit. Murtagh nam haar uiterlijk nauwkeurig in zich op. Ze was niets veranderd. April voelde zich bloot onder zijn blik en ze begon aan zijn trui te trekken. Murtagh trok zijn trui ook over zijn hoofd uit. April leunde naar achteren en Murtagh ging langs haar liggen en nam haar in zijn armen. April kroop dicht tegen hem aan en ze voelde zich veilig in zijn armen. Ze was al tevreden als ze alleen maar in zijn armen zou blijven liggen. Zijn armen zaten zo vast om haar heen dat ze nauwelijks kon ademen, maar ze vond het niet erg. Toen voelde ze zijn opwinding tegen daar dij en ze wist dat ze niet alleen zouden liggen. Murtagh begon haar buik te strelen April wist dat het daar niet bij zou blijven dus probeerde ze al haar broek uit te doen. Murtagh voelde dat ze haar broek wou uit doen dus maakte hij zijn armen even los om zijn eigen broek uit te doen. April draaide zich om in zijn armen en sloeg een been over de zijne. Hij lag als het ware tussen haar benen, maar dan op hun zij. April bracht met magie de dekens over hun heen. Zo viel het niet op dat ze naakt tegen elkaar aan lagen. Murtagh duwde zijn handen onder haar bips hij begon ze zachtjes te strelen. April duwde haar hoofd in zijn nek en begon hem daar zachtjes te zoenen. Ze sloeg haar handen om zijn nek en vlijde zich dichter tegen hem aan. Murtagh kreunde van genoegen toen April zich tegen hem aanvlijde. Hij had haar gemist. Het was zo lang geleden dat hij haar had gehad. Hij had gedacht dat ze gedood was door zijn broer. Hoe zou zijn broer nu ooit haar kunnen doden hij wist helemaal niet dat ze bestond. April wist dat hij er niet bij was met zijn gedachte en ze wou al zijn aandacht hebben dus gleed ze met haar hand naar beneden en begon hem te strelen. Ze had gelijk zijn aandacht en meer. Ze duwde hem op zijn rug en ze ging op hem liggen. Ze wilde hem helemaal gek maken zodat hij nergens meer aan kon denken. Ze hield met magie zijn handen vast zodat hij niet meer kon bewegen en ze gleed met haar mond over zijn buik naar beneden. Murtagh kreeg ineens door was ze van plan was te doen en hij probeerde vrij te breken, maar het lukte niet. Toen slaakte hij een gesmoorde kreet toen ze hem in haar mond nam. Ze begin er zachtjes aan te zuigen en ze voelde hoe zijn ademhaling sneller ging. Zijn hart begon ook sneller te slaan. Toen voelde ze dat zijn heupen mee begon te bewegen op het ritme dat ze aangaf met haar tong. Toen ze voelde dat hij bijna zo ver was toen pas liet ze hem los met haar magie. Toen Murtagh voelde dat hij vrij werd gelaten toen trok hij haar omhoog en zoende haar heftig. Hun tongen gleden over elkaar heen in een eeuwen oude dans van liefde. Murtagh bleef April ondertussen strelen. April bewoog haar heupen tegen de zijne aan om een fijn gevoel te krijgen. Murtagh liet een schor geluid uit zijn keel komen en toen draaide hij om. April lag nu onder hem April wist nog niet of ze wel onderop wou willen nu. Ze wachtte af wat hij zou gaan doen. Murtagh gleed met zijn tong naar beneden over haar nek naar haar borsten. April wou Murtagh naar boven weer trekken, omdat ze eerder dan hem doorhad wat hij van plan was, maar hij gebruikte ook magie om haar tegen te houden. Ze kon zich ook niet meer bewegen. Murtagh blies zachtjes tegen haar borsten, haar knopjes werden er hard van en hij nam er toen één in zijn mond en met zijn hand streelde hij haar andere borst. April kreunde zachtjes toen ze zijn tong over haar tepel voelde gaan. Toen verwisselde hij van borst daar deed hij hetzelfde mee als met de andere borst. Toen gleed hij met zijn mond verder naar beneden April begon ongemakkelijk te bewegen, ze probeerde tegen de magie te vechten, maar hij was sterker dan ze dacht en ze wou niet echt losbreken. Toen gleed hij met zijn tong over haar navel en gleed er met zijn tong even in dat haar een kreet van genoegen uitbracht. Toen duwde hij met zijn handen haar benen uit elkaar en gleed met zijn mond eerst langs haar been naar beneden en naar het andere been omhoog. Toen vond hij de plek waar hij wou zijn. April probeerde haar benen dicht te duwen, maar Murtagh was sterker. Hij gleed met zijn tong over haar knobbeltje en dat ontlokte van haar een kreun. Murtagh was tevreden toen hij die kreun hoorde en nam hem toen in zijn mond. April haar ademhaling werd steeds sneller en ze begon steeds meer te kreunen. Ze duwde haar benen ook verder uit elkaar zodat hij er beter bij kon. Voor ze het echt doorhad wat ze aan het doen was, ze was met hem mee aan het bewegen. Op een gegeven moment voelde ze het gevoel opkomen wat ze altijd voelde als ze sex hadden. Ze wilden niet klaarkomen in zijn mond dus begon ze weer opnieuw tegen te stribbelen. Murtagh hield alleen niet op. Hij bleef met zijn tong bezig en toen voegde hij twee vingers toe, zodat hij zeker wist dat ze kwam. April vocht ertegen maar het was een verloren strijd en ze smoorde haar kreet dan ook van genot toen ze kwam. Ze schaamde zich ervoor maar ze had het heerlijk gevonden. Murtagh likte haar sap op en kwam toen weer naar boven. Ze zag hoe hij zijn lippen aflikte en toen zoende hij haar weer. Ze proefde zichzelf op zijn lippen, maar dat vond ze niet zo erg als ze had gedacht. Toen Murtagh haar losliet van zijn magie toen sloeg ze haar benen om hem heen en haar handen om zijn nek. Murtagh ze zoende hem heftig. Tijdens de zoen drong Murtagh bij haar binnen, zo smoorde hij haar kreun van genoegen toen hij bij haar binnen drong. Ze bewogen met een wild tempo tegen elkaar aan en het was dan ook niet gek dat ze zo snel weer haar hoogtepunt bereikte. Toen ze voelde dat hij ook kwam toen liet ze zich pas gaan. Het was een heerlijk gevoel toen rolde hij van haar af en ze kroop tegen hem en ze vielen samen in slaap.


End file.
